Mission Impossible
by Thacky
Summary: Eine Unmögliche Mission für SG1 und das nur weil O'Neill Hammond wiederspricht... Auch nicht allein geschrieben sondern mit 'Ner anderen Freundin für nen Geburtstag. Is aber trotzdem ganz lustig find ich. Also lest selbst.


Mission Impossible

„SG1 ist Startbereit, Sir!" sagte Jack und salutierte.

Dabei lies er den Blick über seine Teammitglieder schweifen und stellte fest, dass keiner von ihnen besonders glücklich aussah. „Colonel, sind Sie sicher, dass ihre Teammitglieder das genauso sehen?" fragte Hammond grinsend.

„General, auch wenn ich einen guten Sinn für Humor habe ist dies nun wirklich kein Augenblick zum Scherzen." Sagte Jack O'Neill gereitzt.

„Colonel, sehen sie sich doch mal den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des sonst so...ähhh..." , er begann zu stottern, „ernsten Teal'cs an." Schloss er schließlich und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich habe diese Anspielung nicht verstanden, General." Meldete sich Teal'c zu Wort.

„Nein Teal'c ich auch nicht." Sagte Colonel O'Neill schnell. Und dann: „ Worum geht es eigentlich bei dieser Mission?"

„Ja, das würde mich auch brennend interessieren, General." Mischte sich nun auch Captain Carter ein.

„Ja nun... also..." begann General Hammond etwas unsicher, „ das überaus qualifizierte SG1 Team soll eine äußerst wichtige Mission durchführen. Wobei... es sich... nun ja, ich will offen sein...

um die Zerstörung des Systemlords Niirti handelt."

„Niirti ist tot." Sagte Teal'c prompt.

„Nein, Teal'c, zu unser aller Bedauern..." giggelte Hammond schleimig.

„Wissen Sie General, bei allem nötigen Respekt, ich schlage vor, Sie gehen da mal raus und riskieren ihren fetten Arsch selbst mal für den Rest der Galaxie. Würde Ihnen bestimmt nicht schaden." Empörte sich Jack, salutierte und fügte noch schnell hinzu: „ Sir."

Dann drehte er sich zu Sam, Teal'c und Daniel um und sagte mit einem leichten Grinsen: „ Gehen Sie nach Hause und machen Sie sich einen schönen Tag. Das ist ein Befehl."

„Colonel!" rief Hammond empört. Und dann: „ Oh, mein schwaches Herz... Oh mein Gott, gleich bin ich bei dir..." mit diesen Worten brach er bewusstlos zusammen. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen hechtete Sam auf Hammond zu.

„So ruft doch mal jemand einen Arzt!"

„Ich schlußfolgere, dass dies ein Herzinfarkt ist. Ich habe gelesen, dass diese tödlich sind." Bemerkte Teal'c scharfsinnig.

„Ja Teal'c das kann gut sein. Ich finde, wir sollten ihn hier liegen lassen..." Schlug Jack vor.

Doch dann bemerkte er im Auge seines Freundes Daniel eine Träne.

Auch Sam bemerkte diese.

„Was is denn Danny?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich... ich...er...wir können... ihn hier doch nicht liegen lassen... verdammt nochmal!"

reif Daniel verzweifelt.

„Das ist Korrekt" , sagte Teal'c, „ Ich habe gehört, das tote Menschen nach einiger Zeit anfangen unwohl zu riechen.

„Jetzt hört mal auf mit dem Schwachsinn!" Rief Carter unwirsch in den Raum. „Teal'c, Daniel? Ihr helft mir, Hammond auf die Seite zu drehen ? Alleine schaff ich das nicht! Und Sie Jack, setzen mal ihren süßen Hintern in Bewegung und holen einen Arzt!"

„ Captain Carter, ich halte es nicht für hygienisch, diesen Mann anzufassen." sagte Teal'c mit einem leicht angewiederten Gesichtsausdruck. Doch ihr gespräch wurde unterbrochen von einem langen, lauten, letzen Atemzug des Generals. „Ein Mediziner würde Exitus sagen. Hab ich im Fernsehen gehört. Das heißt das er toto ist." sagte Teal'c trocken. Captain Carter sah Teal'c vorwurfsvoll an.

Und rief: „ Daniel nun kommen Sie schon! Er braucht medizinische Hilfe!"

Zusammen versuchten sie den mittlerweile steif gewordenen General Hammond aus dem Raum zu ziehen.

„Bei allem Respekt für medizinisches Fachwissen, Sam. Ich schätze das hat nicht mehr viel Sinn.", sagte Daniel vor Anstrengung keuchend.

„Dann lasst ihn doch verdammt nochmal liegen!" , nörgelte Jack.,

„Was wollt ihr denn noch mit ihm anfangen! Der is tot! Also schlag ich vor, wir schmeißen ihn weg.

Entweder in den Müll oder ins Stargate..."

Plötzlich brach Daniel unter Tränen zusammen:

„Ich habe ihn geliebt, verdammt nochmal, brüllte er und lief aus dem Raum, hinaus aus dem SGC und nach Hause.

„Das hätte mir ja mal wer sagen können.", meinte Jack etwas kleinlaut.

„Ist der nicht mit Apophis verheiratet?", fragte Sam etwas verwirrt.

„ Also ich dachte, er hat ne Frau.", sagte Teal'c unschuldig.

„Ach Te... Lebste noch in Chulak oder was! Der is doch schon lange schwul. Neulich hat er mich angebaggert und faselte was von genauso geil, wie Gabba-Gandalf, die Tunte... Armer Junge... der dreht echt am Rad."

Schloss Jack besorgt.

„Das ist Korrekt. Ich meine, du bist das Gegenteil von sexuell Anreizend. Ich werde jetzt StarWars gucken gehen. Das habe ich schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr getan."

Dann verließ er den Raum.

„Und was fangen wir zwei nun so alleine an?" Fragte Carter schmunzelnd.

„Also ich wollte den Film auch mal sehen. Außerdem muss ich mit Te mit. Wir haben bloß ein Auto hier."

„Also ich finde, wir zwei machen mal eine romantische reise durch das Stargate. Nur wir..." schlug sie vor. Dann küssten sie sich. Es war ein langer und zärtlicher Kuss und Jack glaubte zu schweben.

Doch plötzlich wurden sie unterbrochen.Denn Teal'c sagte ruhig, aber bestimmt:

„O'Neill du brichst mir das Herz..."

„Das kann doch nicht angehen!", rief Sam, „ sind denn hier alle Männer schwul!"  
„... Einfach so die Autoschlüssel zu behalten...StarWars ist sehr wichtig für mich...Weißt du?" fuhr Teal'c fort.

Plötzlich hatte Jack das Gefühl, dass Hammond ihn mit glühenden Augen angesehen hätte, doch ganz sicher war er sich nicht, sicher war nur, dass Hammond sich soeben aufgesetzt hatte. Und so hob er die Hand zum Salutieren, zwinkerte Teal'c zu und küsste Sam erneut.

Und zwei Tage später war alles vorbei, denn Goa'uld Hammond hatte mit Goa'uld-Queen Lena die Erde im warsten Sinne des Wortes platt gewalzt.

UND DIE MORAL VON DER GESCHICHT(1), SG1 MITGLIEDER KÜSST MAN(N) NICHT!

UND DIE MORAL VON DER GESCHICHT (2), KOLOSSE ÄRGERN TUT MAN NICHT!

© by SchraKum


End file.
